There is a known receptacle or container for a drink having a cylindrical structure in which an opening for use in discharging the drink is formed in an upper lid and is closed by a pull tab. A consumer, after removing the pull tab, can drink the contents in the receptacle directly from the opening. In this type of a drink receptacle, however, dust tends to deposit on the lid during transportation and storage. When the lid is formed of a plastic material, dust is particularly apt to deposit on the lid due to static electricity and the deposits once formed are hard to remove. In the presence of this dust, it is unsanitary to directly touch the opening with the mouth.
While a large pull tab can cover the vicinity of the opening, it is impossible to entirely cover the lid with the pull tab. Thus, a large pull tab cannot effectively prevent the deposition of dust on the lid.
There is also a method by which the deposition of dust is prevented and this involves fitting a molded plastic cover over the upper lid. With this method, however, a tight seal cannot be provided between the plastic cover and the lid and so it is possible for water, etc. to enter the space between the lid and the cover.
In receptacles for drinks formed of plastic or a laminate and used for purposes of relatively long term storage, a film having oxygen barrier properties is used to prevent the deterioration of the contents. If such a film is used for each of the parts of the container or receptacle such as the upper lid and the pull tab attached to the upper lid, the receptacle production steps are inevitably complicated and so the production costs are increased.